ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Animus Episode I
Long, Long ago Ultras lived on M78 in harmony, until one day, a horrible incident forced them to move to the planet they defended, Earth, now in the future, the world has come together, and humans are now only a fraction of the sentient beings on planet Earth. The scene cuts to a man eating some seafood and downing coffee* Man: I don't know who says heaven is above.....it's right here.... Suddenly, the man hears a heavily distorted laugh, but no one else at the restauraunt seem to hear the foul noise* The Waitress spoke, "Will that be all for you today?" The Man: What was that damned noise? I...I.......I think I've got it. Thanks. Waitress: I'll make sure to keep this...*Holds up a phone number with a name on it saying, Edward Sakutaki on it* in mind! The Man expressed, "Alright, sounds like a plan! Now if you'll excuse me..." *Sakutaki transforms into an Ultra at human size to her shock* "I've got something I need to work out." The man was a kind one, obsessed with coffee, and a good height, about 6'1, he was well dressed with a neat, jet black suit overlaying a white undershirt, and a red bow tie, but he wasn't completely unpeculiar, he had what appeared to be a gun holster on the side of his leg, and for some reason he had odd eyewear even for the time, it seemed to look similar to sunglasses, but also some familiarity with a visor. This man's name you ask? Edward Sakutaki, but he prefers to be known as, Ultraman Animus. After the meal, Animus oddly went to a massive building, on it, was the entitlement of "SNAKE", the Spector Night Armored Karma Embankment, a team created to keep control and order throughout the world and defend the planet from invading worlds. SNAKE is also famous for some of their inventions, such as the Anti Age Device, a sort of strap on kit that stops age completely, and The Wrangler aircraft, specifically Mark 261, which can go up to Mach 4 speeds and can deploy a defensive forcefield. Animus: I wonder *He nonchalantly steps into the building unathorized* exactly, how has this team of buffoons led by the lovely Anne Yuri stayed together for so long, since they're so useless. 600 years......must be the Anti Age devices. *Suddenly he comes across a rather plump statue of a man, that is completely red, however it seems oddly lifelike* Animus: Oh.....well that's lovely. * Punches the statue in the gut so it falls over* Lovely indeed. Wait.... th-that's.......Baltan........There's A Baltan INVADING Earth?!?!! I despise Baltans...what he...no..it did to me was terrifying...I'll never forget it. A Member of SNAKE: Who goes there? Animus: I don't know myself. Another member: Identify yourself now! *The first member fires at Animus and he retailiates by catching the bullet.* The First Member: Alright, they aren't cooperating, fire! Animus: Well this is rude! *Animus sneaks behind one of the members and rips out their Anti-Age device, killing them* A SNAKE Officer: Dear Jehovah you killed this man...you will pa-? ????: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *An unknown figure appears in front of the squad of SNAKE and fires a petrifying blue ray from head level turning the force into Crimson husks* HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHH!!!!!! Animus: Oh hey, nice to see you turn up..I believe you can go now. I don't want to be reminded of your terrible face. The Baltan: Dear Animus......I remember you too well.....training with Belial was quite a fun experience you know. Especially the part, where I blinded you! Animus: Foedus!!!!! Pick some other world to invade, it's 2953 there's millions of other planets better than this one. I want to forget my old life and start anew...just let me have that. But by God before I start my new life I vow to beyond all, destroy you and avenge my family....so when you invade a different planet you'll be invading it in bits and pieces. Alien Baltan Foedus: To put it bluntly Animus, Baltans have for ages been defeated by Ultras and not allowed to live on this planet, I am way too stubborn to not attempt...no to in fact successfully conquer this planet that all my ancestors failed at doing! I will achieve my goals! I want your blood Animus, and conveniently, the planet my ancestors failed to take, that I WILL TAKE, has you on it. *Foedus slices Animus' chest * Animus: If one follows the act of what people did before them, then what makes you a different person, the fact that you blinded a child and indirectly murdered a family?!?!? Your mind is sick, and I'd be disgusted to take your soul. But I will anyway, once you are destroyed. Alien Baltan Foedus: Ah yes, you're ability to steal souls....I've always wondered something......doesn't that strike you as being quite odd.....* Foedus grabs Animus and throws him out of the building then jumps off himself* Animus: Your ability to slice someone with chainsaw bladed claws isn't exactly normal either! *Animus punches Foedus in the face repeatedly then grows to giant size* Foedus: A duel of adversaries, I like it. One will die, one will be on the brink of death! *Foedus grows to giant size and fires a missile like purple ray from his claws at Animus* Foedus slyly talked, "I also wonder, do you..feel something when you steal souls?" Animus flatly stated, "Yes................I feel great about myself." Animus exclaimed, "Duck!" *He picks up a building and uses it to shield himself from the blast** Foedus uttered, "Face it, you can't match my power, never could, never can, I have more experience, I have conquered a galaxy before, and you have been in a coma most of your life!" Animus Say that again! *Animus kicks him in the jaw then twists his ankle, but somehow, Foedus takes the blow with minor damage.* *In retaliation, Foedus fires a barrage of energy blasts at Amimus, who is able to dodge a few but in the end gets struck by the assault,and starts to grow weary* Animus yelled, "GRAAAH! Nothin' but moves from the ol' Baltans eh? Give me something I dont know, or else you're just a weak old carbon copy!" *Foedus, even with the upper hand, becomes enraged at Animus'command and the chainsaw blades on his claws rev up as Foedus charges at Animus* *Animus briskly rolls out of the way, with Foedus slashing a part of a SNAKE owned building* A Member of Snake: HEY, PROPERTY DAMAGES BUB!!!! THAT'LL COST YA' FIFTY! PAY UP OR WERE GOIN' TO BE LET THE MORTARS HAVE A FIELD DAY WITH YOU!!!!! *The SNAKE Wranglers fly in and fire at Foedus as a warning shot* Animus: Let me fight my fight. *Animus fires a flare like energy shot that deters the WRANGLERS* *Suddenly Animus puts his index and middle fingers seemingly like how a child would fire an imaginary gun then a beam of light is shot from his hand, which injures Foedus to an incredible degree.* Animus: Out with the training wheels, time for the real fight. I can see you didn't take the Illuminage Ray very well. Foedus: ARRGRH!!! *Foedus looks on in shock, never remembering Animus being able to do that before* H-HOW!?!?!? Animus: I harness both the blinding light and the fierce darkness, and use them to destroy menaces like you! *Foedus fires an energy wave at Animus but Animus sheathes a blade and simply swipes it away like it was a toy, conveniently, it hits the SNAKE base instead.* Foedus: Dear God.....I underestimated him!!!! *Animus slashes at Foedus claw blade, and the two blades collide, and as as Foedus is about to slice Animus in two with his other claw, Animus sheathes a blade coated in Darkness from his other arm and subsequently cuts Foedus' blade off, and nearly cuts off Foedus' claws!* Foedus: AAAAHAHAHHRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *Foedus creates many illusions of himself and sorrounds Animus, firing a red beam at him, however, he jumps behind the clones, and cuts them all in two, leaving only the real Foedus left. Animus: This has to end! Now be destroyed, as the last thing you see will be the true power, of Light and Dark. Let's do this my way! Foedus: You are inexperienced, you can't finish me off. You may defeat me, but you can never destroy me.... *Animus' body shines gold, and Animus puts his hands on his Energy Core then releases and incredibly powerful beam at Foedus, which tear off Foedus' wings and nearly destroying him, but he's still alive.* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Animus: How do you like karma, Foedus? 'Sure is great, after all, since I started my coma, I've been building up energy the entire time ,so that was the release of all that energy, which, admittedly takes up most of my...energy. So because of that, if you leave now Foedus, I will spare you. *Foedus immediately teleports away, and Animus reverts to his tired human form.* Sakutaki stated, "I still have something that needs to be done." *Sakutaki stumbled towards a building, which was rather tall, going beyond the clouds, and it read "Justice Offices", he had apparently received a call to go there. Once he arrived in the lobby, and a rather grand one at that, a stocky, hulk of a man bumped into him on accident.* "Oof! W-what hit meh!", cried the man. Animus retorted, "Yowch.....as if I don't have enough blasting headaches already..." The man got to his feet and said, "Ahh!!! Let's see, you are......umm....hmm..." He quickly pulled out a list from his chestpocket that was at least 40 inches long. "Let's see.....umm...hmm...this list is way too long, they expect me to read all of 'dis malarkey.....huh...AHHH!!! This matches...!" He cleared his throat then continued, "Sir! Are ya' Mr. Edward Sakutaki?!?" Shocked at why his name was on that list, he questioned, "Yes, that would happen to be me, coincidence or not." The buff man grinned a smile nearly a mile wide, "AHH!! GREAT!!! Names' Detective Duncan Sebastian, at yer' service! Happy to have ya' here! Let me please escort ya' to yer' room sir." Sakutaki did as instructed and followed the detective, the whole time thinking,"Wait...why is a detective escorting me to a room?" And then, quick as a flash, Sebastian answered, in a completely different tone from his happy-go-lucky self that had just been sow obviously shown off earlier, instead, his voice sounded rather depressed,"You know lad, isn't it rather melancholy that we have to deal with what the world has come to, people all across the world have to have multiple difficult jobs just to keep themselves from starving, like myself, that's why I'm escorting you right now....but Hon'stly it's even more tragic that everyday innocent people get executed, like them Rebs, ya' catch my drift?" Poor Sakutaki was startled and confused at this, who were the Rebs and what started all of this? But before he could ask, he was at the room, it was at least on the 27th floor and on it read "J-266-B", the detective opened the door and Sakutkai laid eyes on a beautiful room, with a window looking down on the clouds and with a nice gold paint plastered on the rooms walls. The detective said, "This is your room lad, make it like home now, because you'll be seeing it a lot, well, lad, I best be off." And so the detective tripped and stumbled out the hallway and down the stairs, but Sakutaki didn't pay any attention to that, he looked at his desk and saw a note that read the following, "Dear Mr. Sakutaki, we are proud to have you working as an attorney here under the United Systems, and I expect great things from you, especially hearing that you are an Ultra, I can't wait to eventually meet you someday and so I just had to accept your offer, so you've got the job sir! - Sincerely, Lord Secretary of Justice Affairs under the United Systems, Dan Jerus." Sakutaki looked over the note a few times and removed his sunglasses, "Hmm...I don't remember ever writing anyone a note that I wanted to be an attorney, nor have an interview done. I wonder how he knew that was one of my drea-AH! I remember now, back when I was but a small child, I had dreamed of being an attorney, after what happened to mom and dad.....so I wrote a proposal secretly, I guess over the years when I was in a coma, word spread of my proposal, but I guess everyone turned me down until he came around, odd, as I recall the proposal in question to be relatively comical and goofy in nature....why would he be the one to accept it?" No matter what the reason was, he knew he had a job to do, and so Sakutaki sat in his chair looking over everything on his desk while sipping a cup of coffee he had stolen from the restaurant he had went to....this meant one thing, that things weren't going to be easy, juggling being a lawyer and an Ultra..... THE END. Category:W.I.P. Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Animus Episodes Category:Episodes